


Good Company

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thunderstorms, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an elevator during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

“I told you we should have brought an umbrella!” Oliver gasps as they finally make it inside the doors of their building. The rain would not let up and they had ran the whole way home. Though it was a warm summer day, they were both shivering from being drenched head to toe. Oliver glances at the other man, Connor’s wide smile meets his own incredulous glare. It never ceases to surprise him that though they’ve been together two years, they’re still learning new things about each other. Today, he learned that Connor loves thunderstorms–so much that he doesn’t mind being caught out in one. 

It had started to downpour during their walk back from a lovely Sunday brunch–Connor’s idea–at a cafe just several blocks away. 

_“It’s just five blocks, you said! It probably won’t rain, you said!” Oliver screams loudly over the rain and thunder as he runs. The rain is already soaking through his shirt, and droplets run down his hair and face. Rain drops stream down his glasses, obscuring his vision._

_He hears no running footsteps beside him. He stops and turns, and sees Connor nearly half a block behind him, standing still, head tilted back, basking in the pouring rain that’s drenching him._

_“What the hell are you doing?!” Oliver screeches.  
_

_“I love the rain,” Connor says softly, once Oliver had run back to him and grabbed his arm to get his attention. Connor has a goofy, blissful smile on his face, but Oliver can’t take the time to enjoy it now, not when they’re both being soaked by the downpour. Instead, he tugs on the other man’s hand, dragging them both in the direction of home._

_And they break out into a run through the rain._

“Sorry!” Connor says with a laugh. “My bad.” 

He still has a gleeful look of ecstasy in his eyes. Droplets of water fall from his hair as he laughs. Silently, Oliver reminds himself to ask Connor why he loves the rain so much–later, when they’re both dry.

“Come on, Ollie. It wasn’t so bad,” Connor says as they walk towards the elevator. “I love being in the rain.”

Oliver raises a skeptical eyebrow in response and takes his phone out of his soaked pocket to check on it. The screen is wet, but the device still turns on. 

“If we were out there any longer, our phones probably would have been ruined.”

Connor wraps both arms around his neck from behind as Oliver continues to check on his phone. “It would have been worth it,” he murmurs into the other man’s ear, even as Oliver protests against the feeling of their soaked shirts pressing against each other.  

There’s a loud clash of thunder right as the elevator opens it’s doors. 

“Hey, I bet a nice, hot shower will make you feel better,” Connor says in a low, seductive voice, the one he uses every time he’s about to suggest something that would make Oliver’s face blush and his pants tighten. 

He raises an eyebrow, his interest piqued. He had thought they’d fight over who gets the first shower, but Connor’s suggestion suddenly sounds awfully tempting, especially given how good the other man looks with his white t-shirt sticking to his chest from the water, accentuating every feature of his physique. 

They both grin widely as the elevator doors close behind them. But it barely gets off the ground when the lights suddenly flicker off and the lift shudders to a halt. 

“Whoa!” 

“Shit!”

Oliver reaches a hand out blindly to find the railing–he can’t see a thing–the other presses the button on his phone to turn on the screen. He shines the bright light around the small space, illuminating Connor’s almost comically wide eyed look.

“I–I think the building lost power.”

“Really?” Connor asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Oliver rolls his eyes and turns to shine the light on the button panel. He presses the button to open the doors–nothing. He tries the button for the 3rd floor, then the ground floor, and then the open door button one more time for good measure–nothing. He sighs and tries the help button–still nothing.

“Damnit,” he curses, when nothing but silence fills the small elevator.

“Okay, but shouldn’t there be backup generators for the building or something?” Connor asks from his dark corner.

“Apparently not,” Oliver replies dryly. “This is ridiculous, I’m calling maintenance.”

It takes several rings before the maintenance guy picks up. He explains the situation and is dismayed by the response that it might take ‘some time’.

_“Some time? We’re stuck in a pitch black elevator, and you’re telling me that it might take some time? What does that even mean?”_

He groans in frustration after he hangs up the call. When the light goes off the space is once again cast in darkness. 

“Ollie, relax. It’ll be fine.” 

But he can’t relax. In the stillness and silence, all of his discomforts decide to make themselves known to him. His damp shirt clings to his chest causing him to shiver from the cold, his jeans are wet and heavy, and his shoes are filled with water. 

“Connor, we’re trapped in an elevator, it’s pitch black, and the guy said it could take an hour before he’s able to get us out.”

He hears some shuffling, and then Connor’s hands are reaching out for him in the dark. Connor moves until he’s standing in front of him, facing him, though neither of them can actually see. 

“At least the company’s good,” Connor says softly.

Connor leans forward to kiss him, he misses the first time and gets the corner of his mouth. Then their lips meet. It’s sweet and gentle, and Connor smells wonderfully like the rain. 

Oliver sighs and lets his head fall back against the wall of the elevator. “I’m cold. I was really looking forward to that hot shower.”

“Really?” Connor murmurs. His lips ghost across the cool skin of Oliver’s neck. “I was looking forward to it too, for _other_ reasons.”

A smile tugs at Oliver’s lips, even as another shiver runs through him, this time from Connor’s gentle kisses against his skin.

“I can warm you up.”

And then he feels nimble fingers deftly undoing the button on his jeans. His eyes fly open, though they can’t see a thing in the dark. 

“Connor! What are you doing?!”

“What’s it look like I’m doing, Ollie?”

“Wh-what if there are cameras in here?”

“The power’s out, so they wouldn’t be recording anyway.”

“But–”

“It’s okay, relax.” Connor’s voice is gentle, and he continues to place sweet kisses, along with a few nips, against Oliver’s neck, right where he’s most sensitive. 

Oliver shivers again, and he feels his pants tighten as Connor presses their bodies together, trapping him against the wall. His hands blindly reach out for Connor’s waist, his lithe frame always feels so good beneath his palms. A hand cups his face as Connor’s lips once again find his own. 

A moment later, the lips are gone and he’s left kissing the air. 

He blinks in the darkness and realizes that Connor has dropped to his knees. He lets out a squeak of protest as Connor’s hands continue their job of undoing his pants. 

“Connor!”

“Come on,” Connor’s voice is low and husky. “It’ll be a nice way to pass the time.”

Any further protest dies on his lips when Connor finally frees his erection. He feels the other man’s warm breath against him, and he shudders in avid anticipation. 

Vaguely, he imagines that he’ll never be able to ride this elevator again without blushing. But then Connor’s mouth is on him, and all other thoughts fly out of his head.

Silently, he prays that the maintenance man takes his time before getting around to fixing the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
